Water and Wings
by Skiing-girl
Summary: Maximum Ride and her flock were freed from the School again. But who was their unlikely savior? And will they be able to save him now? percabeth
1. Chapter 1

We could hear screams coming from the dark corners of the cage. Screams of pain ad suffering. Somethings not uncommon is the School. But the screeches were coming from not far away, a cage just next to ours. We crawled over and looked through the bars as the screams changed to whimpers. Looking through the bars I could see a boy, about my age lying on his side, his back to us. I could see he had black, messy hair that reached his tan shoulder blades that we could see since he wasn't wearing a shirt. In fact all he was wearing was blue, knee length sports shorts. It was obvious why the boy was screaming. Protruding from his back were two black, bloody, feathery lumps. It appeared they had just pierced through his skin. We all winced as we remembered the similar pain we had gone through all those years ago**.**

I reached my arm out through the bars and prodded him in the back.

"Hey kid, you awake?" I felt the boy shudder under my touch, and then he rolled onto his stomach and onto his other side so that he could face me. He slowly nodded his head, like he was making sure he still could move without pain.

"My name is Max, this is Angel, Fang, Iggy and Gazzy. I pointed to each of The Flock in turn. My flock. My family. Or what was left of it anyway. They each gave a hopeful little wave as I said their names. The boy seemed to perk up a bit.

"My name is Percy. Nice to meet you." Just then we heard the sound of high heels clopping on tile and we all turned our heads towards the door. Angel hustled to the far back corner of the cage but the rest of us stayed as still as statues. Just as the evil witch of a scientist was about round the corner, Percy mumbled, "If you want to get out of this Hades, run when I say." We were all shocked by the idea but nodded our heads as the scientist stopped in front of Percy's cage.

"So, this must be the new specimen that the good doctor was so proud of." She smiled wickedly and turned to the armed guards behind her. "Pull it out and don't damage it so badly this time, it needs to be conscious." Both of the guards nodded and did as they were told. As they opened Percy's cage though, they had looks of pure terror. For a good reason too apparently, because the second the door was opened, Percy leaped forward and slammed his fist into the guards nose, then he swung out his leg in a low kick and broke the other guard's leg with a sickening crunch. As the guards screamed in pain, Percy swiped the keys and threw them to us through the bars. He then turned around and took out another four guards who had just come through the open door with lightning fast punches and kicks. He fought like a wild animal, wild and ferocious without a hint of pity.

Meanwhile, Fang snatched up the keys and started jamming them into the lock, one after another. Finally the lock popped open with a click and the door swung open. We each crawled out, myself last. Just as we reached the door to the hallway, I glanced over and saw Percy struggling to stay standing in the center of a ring of guards. He was grimacing through pain, I couldn't see where he was hurt but I knew he was. I was about to go help when I saw a guard standing in the doorway take aim at Percy. I shouted a warning but was far too late. The guard pulled the trigger three times in the blink of an eye. Percy somehow managed to get out of the way of the first bullet but wasn't so lucky with the second and third. All I could do was watch in horror as the brave teen was hit first in his right shoulder and then again in the thigh.

Percy went down hard without so much as a cry for help. He only mouthed one word that I saw before Fang pulled me away and we took off running through the white hallways. Run.

"Come on Max! We can come back for him!" Angel cried out as we ran at a big glass window and braced for impact. In case you were wondering, it doesn't feel good to crash through thick glass windows. We all spread our wings and hightailed it out of there. Feeling the wind ruffle our feathers again was a bittersweet victory though, knowing that that Percy had been left behind. But we would go back for him. We had too. He had saved us.

...

One week later:

Apparently the School hadn't had time to patch up our escape route from last time because the window was still broken, with just a white sheet in front of it. It was just Fang and myself, we flew in and imediantly started running towards the screams. As we got closer the screams got louder and the sound made my blood run cold. We rounded a corner and were immediately face to face with two guards on either side of a thick metal door. We efficiently knocked out the guards and took the keys. The screams had died down now and as we opened the door we prepared ourselves for the worst. We weren't however prepared for what was before us.

We found ourselves in a cement room that was completely empty except for Percy. He was a gruesome sight. They had chained his hands a little bit apart above his head with his wings also separately bound to the wall spread out. His ankles were bound to the wall the same way that his hands were. He looked dead. His face was deathly pale and hung down with nothing to hold it up. His muscular chest was sliced and bloody with bruises coating his entire front. It appeared the only thing that the scientists hadn't harmed was his face which remained perfect. It still had its long eyelashes and prominent cheekbones, with a tanned nose and graceful lips. Percy's legs looked broken and so did his feet. Percy's wings looked like someone had whipped them for a very long time and many of his shiny black feathers had fallen out and were plastered to his bloody body.

Percy had been tortured.

Fang walked up and started sifting through the keys, trying to find the right one. When he found it he idiotically freed Percy's hands first so that Percy's body started falling forward with nothing to hold it up as Fang went to unlock his feet. I dashed forward and caught the teen. Swearing profusely as I felt his warm blood seep through my clothes

"Come on Max, there's nothing we can do for him here. Let's get him to the house." Fang spoke words of reason but the way he said it wasn't the same. He sounded like he was freaking out. Fang then carefully picked up Percy bridal style and ran out into the hallway. I was shocked to find hardly anyone tried to stop us and we made a clean getaway out the way we came. Our plan worked perfectly until after we jumped out the window, we remember how heavy Percy was. As we both tried to hold Percy to keep from falling he fell out of our grip and started plummeting towards the pond below us. Now I would love to say that Percy suddenly got better and flew away, but that wasn't what happened.

Percy plummeted down into the water, and all we could do was watch in horror. He dropped into the water like a rock from four stories up, but it was like the water reached out for him and welcomed him into its depths. The water barely rippled as Percy hit its surface and sunk down.

I rushed down to pull him out of the water, but I couldn't find him so I started to circle just above the water. I felt a strong gust of wind behind me and then a light tap on the shoulder. I whipped around furious.

"Enough Fang this isn't the time to be goofing off! We have to..." I let my trail of thought wander off when I saw who was behind me. The black haired teen just smiled at me.

"Come on let's go find your friends." He reached out and grabbed my hand. Dragging me into the air to where Fang was waiting.

"But how?..." Percy just gave me his quirky smile and said, "I'll explain later later, let's go." At that he took off through the air, away from the School, with us trailing behind.

End.

**Ok, so I know it's not great but it's my first time so well...yeah. If people like the plot I might continue. Anyway, please comment! I would love some feedback. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Enough Fang this isn't the time to be goofing off! We have to..." I let my trail of thought wander off when I saw who was behind me. The black haired teen just smiled at me._

_"Come on let's go find your friends." He reached out and grabbed my hand. Dragging me into the air to where Fang was waiting._

_"But how?..." Percy just gave me his quirky smile and said, "I'll explain later later, let's go." At that he took off through the air, away from the School, with us trailing behind._

I watched Percy glide gracefully through the air, amazed at how quickly he was learning to fly. At first he had been a mess but now his large black wings could cut through the air with ease and I was hearing less and less yelps of Percy forgetting to flap his wings and plummeting downward before he rembered to keep flapping. Seriously the guy must have the attention span of a goldfish to forget he had wings that he needed to flap in order to fly.

I grinned to myself at that. I meet the weirdest people. And how the heck did he heal that fast! I mean one second he was falling through the air to his death and the next second he was flapping around behind me like he had been there thhow hole time. He wasn't even wet! That kis had some serious explaining to do.

Just then, Fang decided to drop in on my mental tirade. Quite literally in fact since he had been flying a little above and to the right of me.

"Hey, so what do you think of Perce?"

"Perce?" I questioned, wondering where the nickname had come from.

"Yeah, Perce, you know the guy we just rescued from being tortured at the School."

I glared at him. Wow did he know how to get on my nerves. "Well he seems nice enough but how the heck is he doing all these crazy stunts?! I mean first he was all kick ass and got us out of the School in like 5 minutes, and then he was all hurt and then amazingly all better after crashing into the lake! He just doesn't add up." Fang nodded knowingly and glanced at the black haired teen doing loop de loops in the air just ahead of us.

"Should we really bring him to the house right away? For all we know he might be working with the School to find our hideout. About that, how does he know where to go? You didn't tell him did you?"

Realization struck me, "Hey you're right!" then I shouted ahead to Percy, "How do you know where to go?!" He looked back at me with a goofy smile on his face, his smile was so innocent while his eyes told another story. Like they hd seen a lot of suffering.

"I didn't?" He deadpanned. I mentally face palmed.

Just as I was about to explain to him why he should think about where he was flying, we heard helicopters in the distance, approaching fast. _Oh shit! _

"Dive into the trees!" I folded my wings and was almost at the tree line when I heard gunfire and a scream of pain. Looking over my shoulder as I coasted to a stop on a high tree branch I saw Percy struggling to help keep Fang aloft by bracing one wing out as he flapped the other. The helicopters chased after the pair but the second they reached the trees, the helicopters turned around and flew off into the distance. Percy helped fang to land roughly down on a thick tree branch, but Fang was looking really pale. Almost like...death. No, I couldn't think like that, Fang would be fine. Wouldn't he?

**Hey, sorry it's so short but I have to go to sleep. Please comment, I love the feedback! Thanks for reading. :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Dive into the trees!" I folded my wings and was almost at the tree line when I heard gunfire and a scream of pain. Looking over my shoulder as I coasted to a stop on a high tree branch I saw Percy struggling to help keep Fang aloft by bracing one wing out as he flapped the other. The helicopters chased after the pair but the second they reached the trees, the helicopters turned around and flew off into the distance. Percy helped fang to land roughly down on a thick tree branch, but Fang was looking really pale. Almost like...death. No, I couldn't think like that, Fang would be fine. Wouldn't he?_

I leaped across the canopy to Fang like my life depended on it. Well, it almost did. What would I do if I lost Fang too? After Nudge... no I couldn't think like that. Fang would be perfectly fine. We just needed to snag a ride to the House is all. Fang let out a moan of pain, his eyes were squeezed shut with his left wing partially extended like he was afraid to close it. That snapped me back to reality. But I was too slow, Percy was already taking charge.

"Quick, help me get him to the ground, brace your wing under his and try to just glide. Your better at this then me, so I'll just jump now and be ready to catch him if you drop." He didn't wait for me to respond. He just jump out of the tree from 20 feet up and true to his word, kept his wings closed. Miraculously, about 3 feet from the ground he started to tuck and did a somersault; landing neatly on his feet like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. This boy was just getting weirder and weirder.

"Okay Fang, we're just gonna glide down on three. One...two...THREE!" We leaped from the branch, at least I did anyway, Fang more like fell forward after me. I could feel Fang wince and then moan a little as the wind hit his left wing which was dripping blood. The ground rushed up at us, but we still went slow enough to not hurt our legs, but barely.

"Now lie him down on his stomach and try to keep him still." Percy then dashed away, further into the woods. I lied Fang down as gently as I could on the leafy ground. I looked down at him, he seemed so calm, so..peaceful. I couldn't think of any words that would help him since he was calmer than me already. He just lay there like a good little boy. The thought made me giggle. Fang, a good little boy. Yeah right.

Percy came sprinting back with a Camel-back of water, a first aid kit and a few shirts clutched in his hands. He slid to the ground next to me and without a second of hesitation got to work.

"Where?"

"I snagged them off a few campers about 500 hundred yards south of here. Here, use these to clean off the blood, make sure no dirt gets in it." He handed me a shirt and the water. Then he started to spread out the feathers and search for the bullet hole. I cleaned away the blood as carefully as I could. I remembered the pain from when I was shot. Oh the pain. But I had had Dr. Martinez and Ella. Without the pain killers at the veterinary office this had to be a million times more painful. Fang whimpered through his clenched teeth as Percy's fingers found the bullet hole.

Percy worked with efficiency and experience, like he had done this a million time before. He cleaned out the wound with cleaning wipes and the put a damp towel on it and pressed. He shifted over then and looked up at myself who had just finished cleaning up the blood. "Here, hold this down to stop the blood flow while I prepare some bandages." I accepted the position and pushed down while watching Percy cut and wrap and tape together a thick bandage. When he looked up again, I wordlessly moved over and pulled away the towel, now soaked with blood. Percy spent a few minutes placing the pad and taping it on.

"Okay Fang, you can sit up now. Also, here's some Advil though it won't do to much it'll help a little." Fang slid his hands forward and pushed himself up. All the while trying to keep his wings still. He accepted the Advil and then looked at Percy and smiled grimly.

"Thanks."

**Okay, all done for now. Thanks for reading and please comment. Also, would you rather I post once a week with long chapters or every single day with short ones? Any helpful criticism and comments would be great. Thanks!**

**:-)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay_ Fang, you can sit up now. Also, here's some Advil though it won't do to much it'll help a little." Fang slid his hands forward and pushed himself up. All the while trying to keep his wings still. He accepted the Advil and then looked at Percy and smiled grimly._

_"Thanks."_

Fang crawled over to the nearest trees and tried to plop down on his butt with as much dignity as he could. I had tried hard to suppress my smile and could hear Percy let out a low chuckle. Fang had flipped himself around in the air but then failed to catch himself with his hands to keep himself from slamming into the ground because he didn't want to move his wings. He proceeded to thump down onto the ground in a puff of dirt and leaves and let out a grunt of annoyance. I noticed Percy starting to laugh. Well it was rather comical.

Fang leaned back against the nearest tree and closed his eyes. "I'm gonna take a nap before we head out again." I could hear the weariness in his voice and nodded my head in agreement. Not that he noticed because he was already out like a light.

Percy had stopped laughing and had settled down against a tree across from Fang. He was looking rather thoughtful but also mournful like he had just lost a loved one. His vibrant blue eyes gazed unfocused through the trees. That boy baffled me the way he could be so cheerful one second and then serious the next. Well there'ston better time to get some answers, I decided.

"So, Percy," He startled out of his trance and looked up at me. "How long were you at the School before we met you?"

"I wasn't really keeping track but probably a month or two. How 'bout you?"

"We had only been there for about a day thanks to you. We had been recaptured just before you showed up but we originally escaped from the school a few years back. They raised us originally and gave us the wings. We've been on the run ever since. What other abilities did the School give you? You practically came back from the dead when we dropped you into the lake." Percy hesitated, like he didn't know what he should say. He opened his mouth to respond when we heard a loud growl coming from the woods. Percy shut his mouth and put his finger to his mouth to tell me to be quiet. Not that he needed to, I'm not an idiot. I silently walked over to Fang and woke him up by covering his mouth and shaking his shoulder. He awoke with alarm filled eyes but when he realized it was jus me, he calmed down some and gave me a questioning look. I tilted my head and pointed to my ear. We all held our breath listening. That is until Percy sneezed.

In a silence that you could have heard a pin drop, Percy's sneeze was like a cannon going off. Immediantly we could hear growling and heavy footsteps pounding towards us. Louder, closer. Fang and I symotaneously shot Percy glares, but he wasn't paying us any attention. Percy was standing up now, poised and ready to attack. I saw him pull something out of his pocket. Something thin and shiny. A pen? We're saved, our greatest defense was a pen of math destruction. Just great.

A huge black dog came bursting out of the woods and into our camp area. And by huge I don't mean Saint Bernard. I mean garbage truck sized. We're doomed.

I caught a few words that Percy was muttering under his breath, "Oh Zeus... Not ...pain in the ass..." Percy lept forward with lightning speed as he charged the huge beast. All Fang and I had time to do was watch in awe as Percydodged to the side of the dog and then bring his sword down across the creatures neck in one smooth stroke. Wait, rewind. Sword? Where the hell did that come from?

The monster exploded into a flurry of gold dust that floated to the ground around Percy. He turned towards us, a look of irritation on his face.

"You guys okay?" All we could do was nod. Speechless.

**Hey sorry this took so long, I kept accidentally deleting it. Anyway, please comment.**

** Constructive criticism is always welcome! Thanks for reading. :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

_The monster exploded into a flurry of gold dust that floated to the ground around Percy. He turned towards us, a look of irritation on his face._

_"You guys okay?" All we could do was nod. Speechless._

Percy, sighed loudly. Like this was a very annoying occurrence that happened all the time. He held out his sword and tapped the tip. It collapsed into a shiny gold pen. Oh, so that's where the sword came from. Most people would be awestruck, but I've seen weirder. Percy cleaned up all the bloody bandages from earlier and wrapped them into a bundle with an extra shirt. He turned back to us, bloody package in hand.

"What are you waiting for? We can't stay here now so i'm gonna go hide this and then we can get going. Start hiding our tracks." Fang and I nodded dumbly as Percy jogged off into the woods. Once we were sure Percy was out of ear shot Fang finally spoke up.

"I don't get him. First, he is all beat up and tired and then "poof!" he's magically all better. Then he goes all happy-go-lucky and started acting like a 9 year old with a new bike and then he acted like a kick-ass war veteran!" I looked at Fang, mouth slightly agape. That was probably the most I had ever heard Fang speak at one time.

"I...I trust him. He could have left you for dead when you were shot or could have not passed you the keys to that cage, but he did. He's had plenty of chances to betray us. I admit he's a little strange but we are too. I think we should meet up with the others at the house, they're probably worried." Fang hmphed but nodded his head in agreement, a scowl plastered on his face. Percy came jogging back up, wearing mischievous grin.

"You know those campers I mentioned? Well, Fang isn't up for flying yet so I figure are best choice is to hijack their car. It's a really old truck, shouldn't be too hard."

"Sounds good, lets get a move on." Fang didn't bother saying anything, he just glared at Percy who smiled back. We followed Percy back to the campsite and frankly, I'm amazed that he found it at all. There was practically a wall of thick trees around the clearing that it was in except for a little dirt road on the far side of the clearing with an old blue pickup truck parked on it.

The clearing itself had a tiny, and I mean tiny pond in it with a massive tent set up next to it. No one seemed to be home. I strode up to the car and popped the hood. The people hadn't locked the car, after all who expects to get car jacked in the middle of the woods?

Fang nudged me aside and got to work. He ended up blowing up the cars less than me. Just a precaution. I turned around as Fang got to work and watched as Percy strode over to the pool of crystalline water. He knelt on the shore, his knees inches away from the water and placed his outstretched hand on the surface of the water. Longing filled his eyes, like something that he desperately wanted was just out of his reach.

I saw the water ripple slightly as a huge green frog swam up to Percy. Percy flipped his hand over and held it in the air just a little up and bit away from the frog. The frog leaped onto Percy's hand like it was leaping onto a lillypad, not a care in the world. A smile cracked Percy's face and his eyes lost their sad longing and started to shine with their usual vibrant radiance. I was startled to see frog and fish alike pop up out of the water around Percy. He just kept getting weirder and weirder.

I silently crept up behind Percy who didn't seem to notice me. The animals did however and the second I came to stand behind Percy, they dispersed into the water. Percy didn't turn to talk to me but I could see his smile vanish and his sorrowful look return. Before I had time to say anything Fang threw a pinecone at the back of Percy's head. I saw anger flash through Percy's eyes just for a moment but it terrified me to the bone. He radiated anger. Percy took a deep breath like he was trying to calm himself down. The anger vanished and he stood up.

"I got the car going, let's head out." Fang made himself comfy in the passenger seat, looking ready to pass out. I climbed into the driver's seat and Percy sprawled across the back seat. I slammed the gas pedal and we went flying through the woods. Though really, it couldn't even compare to real flying.

**Hi! So, so, so sorry it took me so long to post! Now that it's the weekend I might post again this week though. Thanks to everyone who has been following my story and everyone who comments because it really makes me want to continue writing. Please comment, favorite, and follow! :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

_"I got the car going, let's head out." Fang made himself comfy in the passenger seat, looking ready to pass out. I climbed into the driver's seat and Percy sprawled across the back seat. I slammed the gas pedal and we went flying through the woods. Though really, it couldn't even compare to real flying_.

I drove for what seemed like ages. On and on through the woods. The trees started to blur together, each one looked the same as the last. The monotonous scenery was not helping me stay awake. I started to drift off, my eyelids grew heavily to a close and my head rested on the steering wheel. It was sheer luck that Percy screaming in his sleep woke me up before we hit a huge tree.

I jolted up and spun the steering wheel just in the nick of time. Then I slammed the brakes.

"Okay, that's it. Someone else can drive, I'm pooped." By now everyone had been startled awake. I put the car in park and hopped out of the driver's seat. Percy unbuckled and took my place as I slid into his old seat. Fang didn't move a muscle.

"Hey, Fang can you read maps? I think there are some in the glove compartment."

Fang snorted, "Of course I can but why don't you?" He didn't bother trying to hide his annoyance. "You seem to be able to do just about everything else."

Percy shook his head. Not even slightly put down by the vehemence in Fang's voice. "I got dyslexia, can't read for the life of me."

Fang looked slightly ashamed. Just slightly. "Seriously, dyslexia?"

Percy shrugged like it was no big deal. "We all got our weaknesses. Now will you get out the map already, I don't want to meet anymore Hellhounds."

"What the hell is a Hellhound?" I finally let myself be heard in the conversation.

"You know, the monster truck sized dog that attacked us less than four hours ago."

"So, do you see that kinda' thing often where you're from?" Fang cut in.

"Not really, sometimes it's empousi or cyclops or the chimera or Medusa or..." Fang cut him off mid sentence.

"I'll just take that as a yes. Anyway, if we drive straight for about an hour, we should hit a highway that leads to an actual civilization." Fang had found maps in the glove compartment like Percy had suggested.

"That's good. Civilization is good..." I abandonedmet train of though and let my head droop onto the back seat. My eyelids slowly sunk closed. I meet the weirdest people was all I thought before I drifted off to sleep.

**Speaking of sleep, I need some so I will send my deepest apologies for the minuscule chapter and head off to bed. please review, your comment are great incentive to keep writing. :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**It has come to my attention that I should respond to your reviews because there were a good number of questions, so here goes. (I won't respond to everything in one chapter.)**

**Shalalalalalala- it will be Percabeth I think, not quite positive yet.**

**Pjoftw111- thanks, my math teacher said it in class and I thought it was worth adding.**

**Guest- Thanks, I haven't had much time to update but I love the support!**

**Pedas- I'll try to keep the story going. Thanks!**

**Booksareawesome- nudge's fate will be explained later, just wait a few chapters.**

**That's all for now! I thank any others who commented as well! Please keep reading.**

_"That's good. Civilization is good..." I abandoned my train of thought and let my head droop onto the back seat. My eyelids slowly sunk closed. I meet the weirdest people was all I thought before I drifted off to sleep._

"We're here!" Percy shouted loudly from the passenger seat. I looked at the clock. I had slept for 4 hours. Apparently Percy and Fang had switched drivers part way through. I sat up and climbed out of the car with a groan. Not comfortable to sleep in a car for 4 hours straight. I was sore all over. Swinging my arms around to loosen them up I walked up to the door and rang the door bell. I waited a second and then did the special knock. One hit... Pause... Two hits...pause...one hit. Then I rang the doorbell again.

The door swung open to reveal Angel's cheerful face with Gazzy and Iggy running down the stairs to greet us.

"About time!"

"What took you so long?"

I let a grin crack my face. It was good to be back. I stumbled back a bit as Angel gave me a huge running hug while the boys exchanged high fives.

Percy stiffened for a moment and sniffed the air. "Something's burning?" He wondered with a bit of worry underlining his words.

Iggy straightened up and sniffed the air as well. "Ah! The cake!" He went running off to the kitchen. The rest of us trying to hold in laughter as we stumbled along after him. We crowded into the kitchen and flopped into the table's chair as Iggy dumped frosting onto his cake. We all just sat there grinning like goof balls for a minute. Then the quiet giggling was silenced. _FART... _"Gazzy!" We collectively screamed at the smelly boy. I groaned. We were all going to smell like shit for days.

We all finally returned to our seats and started eating the cake that Iggy had brought over to the table, now with a more than adequate amount of frosting smeared all over it.

As we shuveled food into our mouths like we would never eat again. I looked pointedly at Percy and started the conversation that I had been wanting to have for days. it was litterally eating me up. "Explain yourself, we're all here now."

Percy stopped eating with a resigned expression. "Well I suppose you have a right to know. I'll start from the beggining, but get comfy 'cause this'll take awhile." We all nodded our agreement and foccussed our attention on Percy as he started his tale.

"If you have ever heard of the Greek myths, that is where my story begins because you see, all the Greek gods and Goddesses are real. Yes, Zues, Hades, Poseidon, Hera... and all of the others are very much alive. And that's where I come in. In all the myths you hear of the Gods and Goddeses having affairs with mortals and then giving birth to demigod children. over the years, they never stopped doing that. I am the demigod son of Poseidon, God of the Seas." At this point everyone's jaws had hit the floor. I like to think of myself as open minded, but that? I was not expecting.

Fang let his thoughts be heard. "Ok so that explains the crazy healing but what is up with all the monsters?" Percy nodded like he had been expecting this.

"The gods aren't the only things that are still around, there are also all the monsters from the Greek myths and they can smell out demigods so we get targeted and attacked by them pretty frequently." Percy gave us a minute to take in.

"So Cool!" Gazzy shouted with his usual enthusiasm.

**Bibi for now! Thanks for reading! Please review:-)**


	8. Chapter 8

_"So Cool!" Gazzy shouted with his usual enthusiasm._

It took me a bit longer than Gazzy to comprehend what Percy was saying. I mean seriously, Greek Gods? That just about tops the charts for weird things that I have heard of. And I'm a genetically modified bird kid! I could feel my mouth open and close several times, like a fish out of water. Not quite sure what to say.

Lucky for me, I have Fang to speak for me. "So... what next? Are you going to stay with us or do you have some place to go?"

At this Percy grinned. "Yeah, I'm all set. I'm not the only demigod and though my mom's on the other side of the country, my girlfriend is staying in San Fransisco. I can hang with her, at least till summer starts. Then I'll head to camp." Gotta' admit, I was a little sad to hear that Percy had a girlfriend.

I got my wits about me at last. "Camp? What's so special about camp?"

"Camp Half-blood. It's where demigods go to train during the summer. It's like a safe haven. The only truly safe place for us without monsters." I nodded.

"So, when are you leaving?" everyone looked to Percy questioningly.

"Probably tomorrow, I don't want to be a bother." Fang nodded in agreement. Seems like those to aren't best buddies. Oh well, Fang isn't really the social and trusting type. Especially after all we had been through.

We continued on with idle chit chat for the rest of the night until evryone else wandered off to bed. Finally only Percy and I were left. I awkwardly stood up at the end of one of Percy's amazing stories and yawned.

"I'm ready to hit the hay. You can sleep on the couch, there are blankets in the closet." I gestured to said closet.

"'Night."

"Good night."

I trudged up the stairs and into my bedroom. I was alittle sad that Percy was leaving. The house felt a little more cozy with him here. I thought as I slid into bed and drifted off to sleep.

-THE NEXT MORNING-

Percy's POV

I slept like all demigods do. Badly. Aka, I had dreams of the annoying, scary, real, accurate variety. I kind of expected it when I flopped onto the comfy couch but still, as my eyes slid shut and my mind was pulled into the dream, all I could think was, not again.

_I could see her. All I wanted to do was reach out and hug her, to comfort her and tell her that I love her, but that's not how dreams work. So I had to watch as the love of my life wept in her room, staring at a picture of me and probably wondering where her Seaweed brain had gone this time. All I could do was watch my Annabeth cry. Her tears streaked down her face, past her golden curls and onto her desk, which was covered with the beautiful of Olympus. A knock was heard on the door and a man walked into her room._

_"Anabeth, sweety,I know you're worried about him, but I'm sure he'll return as he always does. Now why don't you wipe away those tears and come down for dinner. You know he wouldn't want you to worry." _

_"Yeah, dad I'll be down in a moment. Thanks." With that the man smiled grimly and left the room. I saw Annabeth wipe away her tears and stand up, her eyes focused on a picture of myself and her, laughing._

_"Come back Percy." She whispered before she trudged out of the room after her dad._

_The scene faded to black and then a big white room faded into focus._

_A big man was ordering about some scientist who scurried frantically around, from one piece of high tech equipment to another. He shouted at them. "I don't care how hard it is. I want them found ten minutes ago!" The nearest person shied away._

_"Y-yes sir. Right away sir." The man stuttered before the burly man stormed out of the room in a rage of fury. Again the scene faded, but this time I woke up. _

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and the bustle of bird kids eating tens upon tens of pancakes at a million miles an hour. I rolled off of the couch and onto the hard wood floor with a thump. Only Max seemed to take notice of my existence and look up from her meal momentarily. "Oh, you're up." We tried to let you sleep because you were sleeping so soundly but I guess we were kinda' loud weren't we?" At this Max and I both grinned.

"Yeah it sounds like a war zone in here. But thanks for the thought. But that's besides the point, hit me up with some of those pancakes!" I laughed, dashing over to take a seat at the kitchen table with a plate and silverware at the ready. Max giggled and passed me a touring plate of pancakes.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" I shouted as I dug into my food.

**Thanks for reading! I'm running out of a plot line which is slowing down the story's progress. If you have any ideas please tell me! Thanks again. Please Review! :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I thank Frank Frankston for the awesome ideas! This chapter is thanks to you, but next time please pm me so that everyone won't see what will happen in the plot if i use your ideas.**

_"Now this is what I'm talking about!" I shouted as I dug into my food._

Max POV

Percy had just finished eating and was pulling on a sweatshirt that Fang had given him to use. Percy was writing something down something on a piece of paper. It was a phone number and an address.

"What's that for?"

Percy handed me the piece of paper. "Just in case. This is my girlfriend's number and address if you need to get in touch."

"I gotta' get going now. Hey, Gazzy, Iggy! You guys wanted to drive with me there right? Get your rears in gear, I'm leaving!" Percy started to comically slow motion walk towards the door as Iggy and Gazzy scrambled to shovel as many pancakes as they could into their mouths.

"See you guys! I hope we meet again sometime. Thanks for all the help." I grinned back at Percy. We would definitely meet again. Nothing separates the bird kids. gazzy and Iggy finally ran out the door, grabbing Percy as they passed.

"Who you calling slow, slowpoke!"

"Hurry up, you want to see your girlfriend right?!"

I laughed as I could hear them arguing down the street towards the bus stop. They were taking the bus so that Iggy and Gazzy could get back home once Percy left. Since they couldn't drive. I heard the door slam and all was quiet. Fang was doing dishes at the sink, and Angel was reading a book about Magic Tree Houses on the couch. The house was so quiet,so lonely. I headed up to my room to get some more sleep. Might as well since things were quiet in the house for once. Little did I know that I had just jinxed myself.

-10 MINUTES LATER-

I was awoken by a slamming door and thundering footsteps throughout the house.

"Max! Max! It took them! They took Percy and Iggy! Itriedtohelpbutitwassoloudandfastand..and..." Gazzy was talking super fast and when the full extent of what had happened hit him he stuttered into silence. He had flung the door open and run crying into my arms.

I took a step back from Gazzy and looked him in the eyes. "Calm down little soldier. You did what you could, we'll get them back don't worry. Let's head downstairs and make a plan with angel and fang." I tried to stay calm as I pulled Gazzy downstairs. This was just like what had happened to Nudge and it was just as terrifying but, I was the backbone of the flock, the leader, I had to be strong. For everyone.

When we got downstairs I called everyone to the dinner table. an idea in my head already. As they circled round I said, "We need a plan, but we also need backup." I held up the sheet with Annabeth's number and address on it. "Demigod backup."

Percy's POV

I had thought I was heading to see my girlfriend. I had thought it was all behind me now, all over. It was so simple, all I had to do was hop on the bus at the bus stop, ride it for half an hour, and then get off at her house. How could something so simple go so wrong?!

I had been sitting on the bench at the bus stop with Iggy and Gazzy. Minding our own business as we talked away the time untill the bus arrived. Then an old lady came up to me and asked for the time.

"Hon, do you have the time by chance?" She asked so innocently.

"I'm sorry ma'm, no I don't." I tried to be as polite as possible, just like my mom always taught me to be around old folk.

She smiled in return. A sinister smile that says 'I know something that you don't'. "Well that's too bad." My demigod instincts kicked in and I only had time to push Gazzy out of the way and yell at him to run as an electrified net fell upon Iggy and myself from behind. I felt the blinding pain of electricity course through my body and Iggy collapse on his side. As I was succumbing to the pain I gave one last glance at Gazzy's running figure and thought, go get help.

Max POV

I quickly dialed Annabeth's phone number and listened as the phone on the other end rang. Once, twice, oh please pick up!

Finaly a voice came onto the other end. It was a girl's voice, probably Annabeth's.

"Hello, this is Annabeth, may I ask who is calling?"

"Hi! I'm max a friend of Percy's," Annabeth cut me off.

"You know Percy? Is he with you? Have you seen him recently? Is he ok?"

"Ummm, yes, no, yes, and maybe but not likely."

I explained everything that had happened and who we were. yes, even the part about us having wings.

"Woah, you have had quite a time. anyway, I'll call in some help, but we need to make a plan. Meet me at the Park street bus stop and we can talk then, I'll be bringing help. Bye."

she didn't give me time to reply, she just hung up. I looked up from the phone and into the expectant eyes of Fang and angel.

"They're gonna' help us."

**A long chapter! Amazing! Anyway I'm happy with where this is going and if you are as well then please tell me and if you aren't I'm open to new ideas! Thanks for reading, please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

_"Woah, you have had quite a time. anyway, I'll call in some help, but we need to make a plan. Meet me at the Park street bus stop and we can talk then, I'll be bringing help. Bye."_

_she didn't give me time to reply, she just hung up. I looked up from the phone and into the expectant eyes of Fang and angel._

_"They're gonna' help us."_

Max POV

We all grabbed hoodies and ran out onto the street as soon as I had looked up directions to the bus stop. We decided to run there. We weren't taking any chances and buses didn't seem too trustworthy at the moment. At the speed we could run, it wouldn't be an issue anyway.

We set out at a fast pace. I led and Fang brought up the rear. Angel and Gazzy ran side by side in the the middle of our little flock. Everyone had stony expressions. This was a horrible case of de ja vu and we weren't going to lose anyone else. Definitely not after what happened to Nudge.

The only sound was the slapping of sneakers on pavement and the roar of the passing cars. No one was breathing hard. We could keep this up for hours anyway. Angel sped up to run next to me, but then remained silent, as if pondering what to say.

"Max? We'll find Iggy, and Percy too. Right?" My response was instantaneous and my mind focused on pictures of a happy reunion with Iggy and Percy. I didn't want Angel to know exactly what I was thinking. I didn't want my little angel to worry.

"Of course, honey, we'll find them in no time at all!" I reassured with a half-hearted smile. Angel didn't look completely satisfied but she nodded and slowed down to run next to Gazzy again. We kept going. Occasionally turning or crossing streets, we finally reached the bus stop.

It was just your typical bus stop with its vandalized little green bench and a metal bus sign. That wasn't what caught my attention. No, my attention was focused was the thrkid teenagers sitting on the bench and the one standing next to them.

I knew the standing one was Annabeth, that much was obvious. Her blonde hair and gray eyes were a dead give away. The other ones however, I didn't recognize. Percy would only ever talk about Annnabeth.

I walked up to the kids in plainview and let my feet slap the ground to catch their attention. If they were anywhere near as high strung as Percy, I did not want to catch them by turned towards me but waited for me to speak first.

"Are you Annabeth?" the girl's shoulders relaxed visibly and she smiled grimly. So did her companions.

"Yep, but introductions can wait. Let's talk inside." She tilted her chin towards a nearby Starbucks. I nodded and everyone followed her inside. We crammed into a booth and then pulled up and extra table and chairs.

Gazzy and angel sat across from one another and next to the window. Next was Fang across from a blonde haired boy. And then myself across from Annabeth. The extra table was filled by a short goth boy and a serious looking girl with a silver headband and a shirt that read "Hunter". Annabeth got straight to the point.

"Who are you and what do you know about Percy?" I nodded and begun our tale, starting with names and how we got our wings, and then on to how we met Percy. Annabeth remained silent the whole time, a contemplative look on her blonde boy whistled.

"Wow, Perce with wings. That's uh...hard to believe." They all nodded but the "Hunter" girl looked upset.

"Great, even Seaweed Brain can fly before me. How has my dad not electrocuted him anyway?" The goth boy chuckled.

"I can see the irony in that." heSaudi with a smirk which earned him a whack upside the head. They stopped quarreling when Annabeth spoke though.

"Ok, so we know who you are. Only fair that you should know us. I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athen the goddess of wisdom" she gestured to the blonde boy.

"I'm Jason, son of Jupter the god of the sky and king of the gods." The "Hunter" girl went next.

"I'm Thalia,daughter of Zeus and a hunter of Artemis." I nodded, so that explained the shirt. Next was the goth boy.

"Nico, son of Hades the god of the dead."

"Great." I got right down to buisness. "We need to save Percy and Iggyfrom the School. Any ideas?" Annabeth nodded.

"I do, but do you know where this place is?"

"Sort of, he might be there anyway. It's worth a shot." After that, we got down to buisness working on a plan.

**Sorry for the late update, please review! Thank you for reading! :-)**


End file.
